


Draw me like one of your French girls

by evelynbubbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathtub Sex, I swear to God, I'll translate my fics, Italian, M/M, MY BABIES, Model!Tsukishima, NSFW, also I fake being your boyfriend to save you from an harasser!AU, artist!Yamaguchi, but I'm too excited, handjobs, i don't have a beta ew, maybe there are a few mistakes, p0rnfest 2015/16, sorry - Freeform, this is a special gift for my fav fangirls
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynbubbles/pseuds/evelynbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima fa il modello di nudo per Yamaguchi, e si trova a doverlo salvare da un tizio molesto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw me like one of your French girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiara e Veronica](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chiara+e+Veronica).



> LO DEDICO ALLE MIE PICCOLE. È per voi babies della mamma~.

"Un momento di attenzione prego!".  
Nella sala calò il silenzio più totale: l'insegnante si era appena alzato dalla sedia e si stava rivolgendo all'intera classe, composta da solo una decina di studenti.  
"Oggi avremo con noi un nuovo modello, per variare il soggetto da rappresentare. Vieni pure avanti, Tsukishima."  
Il cuore di Yamaguchi perse qualche battito in quel momento: a stento riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi. Il ragazzo che era appena entrato possedeva una bellezza sconvolgente, da capogiro, ad occhio e croce un metro e novanta di muscoli guizzanti e di membra allungate.  
Il ragazzo indossava la sua stessa uniforme, quella di una delle università di arte e design più rinomate del Giappone. Non sapeva però a quale corso appartenesse, e sperò proprio di arrivare a conoscerlo abbastanza da chiederlo. Anche se scommetteva che le sue ginocchia sarebbero state troppo tremanti per sostenerlo di fronte allo sguardo glaciale che quel tipo riservava a chiunque.  
Portava un paio di occhiali neri dalla montatura non troppo spessa, che gli davano un'aria intelligente e distaccata nonostante i ciuffi mossi e disordinati di capelli biondi che gli ricadevano sulla fronte. In generale aveva l'atteggiamento sfacciato di chi è bello e sa di esserlo, ma in una maniera fredda e cool. Yamaguchi poteva sentire le sue guance lentigginose e e solitamente pallide andare a fuoco.  
Il professore esortò il ragazzo chiamato Tsukishima a presentarsi, e lui parlò con la stessa calma compassata che il suo intero essere emanava: "Sono Tsukishima Kei, il mio cognome si scrive con i kanji di luna e isola, Kei con quello di lucciola. Per favore non sbagliatelo perché mi dà terribilmente fastidio. È un piacere lavorare con voi". Il ragazzo tutto sembrava fuorché entusiasta di quell'occasione, ma in fondo fare il modello era un'iniziativa personale e doveva per forza essere venuto lì di sua spontanea volontà.  
Yamaguchi si stampigliò per bene in testa quei caratteri, oh sì... e sicuramente li avrebbe fatti incidere, dorati e scintillanti, sulla propria lapide sotto la dicitura "causa di prematuro decesso".  
Il professore assunse un'aria stupita di fronte a quella inconsueta presentazione, ma disse comunque: "Grazie mille, Tsukishima-kun... puoi andare a prepararti. Nel mentre, ragazzi, disponete il vostro materiale come al solito... Il programma di oggi prevede i colori ad olio, come ieri... I cavalletti sono nell'armadio... Nobiki-san, la tua consegna...".  
Ben presto Yamaguchi non prestò più attenzione alle parole del professore, in parte perché non si stava rivolgendo a lui e in parte perché Tsukishima stava iniziando a spogliarsi. Deglutì a vuoto mentre frugava nella propria borsa alla ricerca del materiale, che avrebbe poi appoggiato sul cavalletto per iniziare a dipingere. Avrebbe messo cuore e anima in quel dipinto, assolutamente sì.  
Sistemò la tela sul supporto con un occhio rivolto a ciò che stava facendo e l'altro incollato a Tsukishima, che con lenti gesti apparentemente casuali si sfilava il gilet, appoggiandolo con cura allo schienale, slacciava pian piano i bottoni della camicia e con essa levava anche la cravatta con i colori della scuola.  
Il fisico di Tsukishima era esattamente come se l'era immaginato da quel poco che si poteva intuire precedentemente, quando era coperto dagli abiti: il torace era magro e asciutto, le linee dei muscoli non troppo evidenti, ma ugualmente visibili. La cosa gli faceva girare la testa. Cercò di concentrarsi, visto che aveva quasi appoggiato i pennelli nel vuoto invece che sul cavalletto. Un paio di tubetti caddero a terra e uno di essi rotolò vicino a Tsukishima, intento a slacciarsi la cintura di pelle scura. Imbarazzatissimo, il viso completamente in fiamme, ebbe appena la forza di raccogliere il tubetto da terra e incontrare lo sguardo gelido di Tsukishima, le cui labbra si arricciarono in un sorrisetto. Yamaguchi non disse nulla, probabilmente se avesse osato parlare dalla sua gola secca sarebbero uscite solamente sillabe senza senso. Si voltò di scatto, tornando alla sua postazione, il resto della classe che sembrava non essersi accorto di nulla. O meglio, sembravano non fare caso al suo insolito imbarazzo: Tsukishima invece, catalizzava l'attenzione della maggior parte delle persone in quell'aula. Nobiki e Murakami, che avevano appena consegnato le proprie tavole al professore, chiacchieravano fitto fitto ridacchiando e lanciando occhiatine civettuole al bellissimo ragazzo biondo che piegava i suoi pantaloni e si apprestava a sfilarsi calze e mutande.  
Yamaguchi aveva sempre adorato i modelli di nudo, per svariati motivi: non solo erano solitamente persone molto belle, ideali da disegnare, le cui curve si tracciavano da sole sul foglio, e le ombre si sfumavano dolcemente, no... avevano anche una sicurezza nel posare, una consapevolezza di sé stessi che Yamaguchi non aveva mai avuto.  
Non è che non si piacesse... ma tendeva a considerarsi mediocre e non sopportava le lentiggini che gli macchiavano il corpo come gocce di tempera nera su una tela altrimenti candida e pulita. Invece, il corpo di Tsukishima era pallido e privo di imperfezioni: se avesse accostato la propria pelle olivastra a quella rosea di lui, il contrasto sarebbe stato piacevole e ognuna delle due avrebbe fatto risaltare l'altra.  
Fantasticare sugli abbinamenti cromatici fra i loro corpi lo faceva sentire più al sicuro che a pensare al suo sedere perfetto ormai privo di tessuto a coprirlo, in una bellezza quasi gloriosa. Se Yamaguchi avesse potuto, avrebbe pianto. Ringraziò mentalmente i genitori di quella creatura meravigliosa e il destino per averla fatta vedere proprio a lui e avergli dato la possibilità di ritrarla con i suoi volgari pennelli.  
Tsukishima camminò sul pavimento dell'aula, pulito ma qua e là macchiato di tempere e olii che non erano mai venuti via, e si posizionò al centro dell'arco che i cavalletti in legno scuro formavano attorno ad un piedistallo di circa venti centimetri.  
Incrociò le braccia snelle, appoggiando il proprio peso su una gamba, gli occhi dorati senza più gli occhiali a coprirli che vagavano per gli oggetti più vicini per trovare un buon punto su cui posarsi. Yamaguchi aveva appena disposto i colori sulla tavoletta, che il suo sguardo e quello di Tsukishima si incontrarono. Stava fissando proprio lui, senza dire una parola. Yamaguchi tentennò, gli occhi che si abbassavano per trovare il pennello giusto (odiava fare uno schizzo preparatorio, preferiva dipingere di getto e catturare direttamente i colori).  
Quando li rialzò trovò Tsukishima ancora a fissarlo, fermo in quella posa statuaria, classica, i fianchi che si piegavano armoniosamente in una linea sinuosa. Yamaguchi si arrese definitivamente, rassegnato all'idea di essere fissato per tutto il tempo. Quegli occhi comunicavano il rifiuto a spostarsi, non accennavano ad andare a torturare qualcun altro con il loro sguardo deciso.  
Yamaguchi intinse il pennello nella tintura, appoggiandolo sul foglio e iniziando a dipingere. Il disegno prese come vita: la sua mano sembrava nata per tracciare le linee del corpo di Tsukishima, così slanciato e perfettamente proporzionato. Le guance di Yamaguchi andavano a fuoco, davvero. Non aveva mai sentito tanto caldo in tutta la sua vita, ed era una semplice mattinata di primavera. Stava sudando, e Tsukishima se ne era accorto da parecchio. Gli sfuggì un sorrisetto, lo stesso che aveva accennato quando Yamaguchi si era chinato a raccogliere il tubetto caduto: quell'espressione fu catturata dalla mano del ragazzo lentigginoso quasi in segno di sfida. Imbarazzato, ma ancora lucido, ricambiò l'occhiatina che Tsukishima gli aveva scoccato per farlo arrossire ancora di più. I suoi occhi neri sembravano dire: "Sei tu la causa di tutto questo, puoi torturarmi ma sono io che ho il pennello e posso raffigurarti come voglio".  
Il fatto di essere lui stesso a decidere come riportare su tela la realtà che vedeva, dava a Yamaguchi un po' di potere in quel gioco di sguardi. Il sorrisetto malizioso di Tsukishima venne quindi catturato e intrappolato nel dipinto, dando a tutta la composizione una nota originale e soprattutto privata. Già, perché quella piccola smorfia impertinente era solo sua. Nessuno sembrava averla notata a parte lui, e ciò lo riempiva di un autocompiacimento incredibile.  
Tsukishima, il nuovo modello della sua esclusiva classe di belle arti, stava flirtando con lui. E ne aveva la consapevolezza. L'aveva capito dall'atteggiamento solito del ragazzo: usualmente freddi e inespressivi, i suoi occhi dorati avevano voluto provocarlo e la sua bocca sottile si era involontariamente arricciata in quel sorriso ammiccante, che tradiva le sue reali intenzioni.

____

Il gioco andò avanti per un po'. Un po' tanto, a dir la verità: almeno tre settimane. Durante le ore di disegno dal vivo, Tsukishima e Yamaguchi continuavano a sfidarsi. Ridevano, persino, il ragazzo lentigginoso che aveva perso l'iniziale imbarazzo e si divertiva a provocare a sua volta l'altro, il suo pennello che trasformava le tavole candide in ritratti pieni di passione e cura per i dettagli.  
Aveva raffigurato Tsukishima in ogni posa possibile e immaginabile, conosceva ogni centimetro di quel corpo come se lo avesse sfiorato con le proprie dita macchiate di colore e graffite. Ma ancora non si erano parlati, se non per il solito scambio di saluti all'entrata e all'uscita. Nonostante non sapessero nulla l'uno dell'altro, sembravano conoscersi da sempre. Sembrava che le loro anime stessero dialogando, ma le loro menti non ancora: il loro rapporto era fatto di sguardi, di sorrisi, di guance in fiamme, di bronci dispettosi e di linee su una tela.  
Yamaguchi aveva iniziato a fare schizzi di Tsukishima anche senza averlo davanti, da quanto lo aveva osservato: il suo viso faceva capolino da quasi ogni pagina del suo sketchbook. Lo conservava con gelosia, come se avesse intrappolato un pezzo della sua anima dentro quelle pagine ruvide.  
Non riusciva più a toglierselo dalla testa, aveva bisogno di svagarsi: anche se non era particolarmente il tipo da uscite, decise di provare per una volta ad andare in un bar e rilassarsi un attimino. Senza nemmeno passare da casa per mettersi qualcosa di decente addosso, concluso il suo pomeriggio di studio in biblioteca uscì dall'università e iniziò a camminare. L'aria era fresca alle otto di sera, la metropolitana non era più così piena di uomini d'affari e studenti che facevano rientro. Aveva la testa piena solo di due cose: storia dell'arte e Tsukishima, e non sapeva sinceramente di quale volesse liberarsi prima.  
Sbocconcellò una barretta ai cereali (tanto gli bastava per cena) una volta sceso dal treno, la vita notturna di Tokyo che cominciava ad accendersi: i locali di Shinjuku-ni-Chome si accendevano.  
"Davvero?" si chiese Yamaguchi, "Sono davvero a Chome? Seriamente? Incarno lo stereotipo del gay disperato?" e sospirò. Quel quartiere era famosissimo per essere frequentato soprattutto da omosessuali, e non per forza gente per bene. Lui era solo un povero studente di a malapena vent'anni che voleva solo uscire un po', cambiare aria. Ma ormai era lì, insomma... significava che aveva davvero bisogno di farsi una scopata.  
Non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a Tsukishima e al suo corpo da giorni e giorni, dopotutto... come poteva non essere frustrato? Entrò nel miglior locale che conosceva, il barista che gli rivolse un sorriso a trentadue denti: "Tadacchi! Benvenuto! Da quant'è che non ci vediamo, tesoro?".  
"Nishiyama-san... buonasera..." farfugliò Yamaguchi, sedendosi al bancone e appoggiando la sua borsa a tracolla sotto lo sgabello.  
"Ahw, quante volte ti ho detto di chiamarmi Jun?" ridacchiò il barista, passandosi una mano fra i morbidi capelli castani. "Allora, cosa ti porto caro?".  
"Un Long Island, grazie... Anzi due. Due, facciamo due".  
"Ehy, non bere troppo. Due di seguito? E scommetto che non hai nemmeno mangiato come si deve. Vuoi ubriacarti, Tadacchi? E chi ti riaccompagna a casa dopo? Tesoro... È successo qualcosa?" disse in tono accorato, mentre preparava il cocktail.  
Yamaguchi appoggiò la testa sul palmo della mano, sconsolato, iniziando a parlare: "Niente, c'è uno...".  
"Ah! Allora stai soffrendo per amore! Che carino, che puro! Povero bambino mio... Dimmi chi è questo tizio e lo faccio picchiare da quel figo del buttafuori".  
Yamaguchi rigirò la cannuccia nel bicchiere, accennando un sorriso: "No... Non ha fatto niente lui... Sono io che boh, non riesco a fare un passo avanti rispetto alla situazione attuale".  
"Non dirmi che sei impantanato nella friendzone, Tadacchi... Perché da lì non posso smuoverti nemmeno io eh!" disse Nishiyama come se la cosa lo avesse punto sul vivo "So ben io sulla mia pelle che significa!".  
"Ma no, tranquillo, non sono nemmeno nella friendzone... Sono in una sorta di conoscente-zone" rise amaramente Yamaguchi per poi tirare il primo sorso di cocktail.  
Anche Nishiyama rise, e gli accarezzò il braccio lentigginoso: "Non ti preoccupare, Tadacchi. Sono sicuro che se il destino vi ha fatti incontrare vi porterà anche oltre. Tu dai tempo al tempo, capirai da te quale sarà l'occasione giusta per procedere" concluse, per poi rivolgergli un sorriso di sincero affetto e tornare ad occuparsi degli altri clienti.  
Yamaguchi si era praticamente dimenticato del secondo cocktail che aveva in teoria ordinato, e si stava dedicando a sfogliare il proprio sketchbook con aria sognante. Stava quasi per prendere una matita e mettersi a disegnare qualcos'altro, quando un ragazzo sui venticinque anni si sedette affianco a lui al bancone.  
Lo fissava con insistenza, e Yamaguchi faceva del suo meglio per ignorarlo... Ma quello sguardo sul proprio viso era pungente e impossibile da lasciar perdere. Sentì le guance avvampare con innata timidezza mentre chiudeva il proprio quaderno e i suoi occhi incontravano finalmente quelli dello sconosciuto.  
"T-Ti serve qualcosa?" ebbe il coraggio di chiedere.  
"Niente, solo compagnia... per stanotte. Ti va di aiutarmi?".  
Yamaguchi inghiottì a vuoto: non sapeva rispondere alle avance, specialmente se tanto esplicite. "Veramente... Io...".  
Lo sconosciuto gli rivolse un sorriso che era tutto tranne che puro: "Eddai, non vorrai dirmi che sei venuto qui per bere un po' e basta... Ti ho sentito ordinare ben due cocktail all'inizio. Dillo subito che vuoi ubriacarti e farti scopare, perché ti risparmi lo sbattimento di andare a procacciarti qualcuno... Potrei offrirmi, pur di sentirti gemere sotto di me".  
Yamaguchi notò che si stava avvicinando a lui, come per appoggiargli una mano sulla spalla o che, e la cosa non gli piaceva per niente. Cosa doveva fare? Abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di ribattere, perché in fondo lui voleva davvero ubriacarsi e farsi scopare, ma decisamente non da quel tipo. E nemmeno da un'altra persona a caso. Chi cercava non lo avrebbe decisamente mai notato... quegli sguardi che gli lanciava in classe erano tutta scena. Lo show di una persona piena di sé. Doveva essere certamente così, Tsukishima era troppo bello per pensare a qualcuno come lui.  
La mano dello sconosciuto era pericolosamente vicina alla sua coscia, e quando vi si appoggiò fu percorso da un brivido che l'altro avvertì e lo fece ridere. Yamaguchi sospirò: in fondo, avrebbe trovato di meglio? Quel tizio era carino, anche se sbruffone e pallone gonfiato. Forse a letto si sarebbe dimostrato più gentile...  
Ma le dita che percorrevano la sua gamba non lo erano decisamente: erano quasi artigliate al tessuto dei suoi jeans, e non gli piaceva. "S-Smettila..." balbettò, cercando di sembrare più deciso.  
Ma lo sconosciuto rise ancora: evidentemente lo aveva interpretato in un modo tutto suo.  
"Ho d-detto...".  
"Ehy. Lo hai sentito. Ha detto di smetterla. Lascialo stare".  
Yamaguchi quasi cadde dallo sgabello.  
Tsukishima aveva schiaffato via quella mano invadente, sostituendola con la sua. Era calda, rassicurante, le dita lunghe e nodose che lo accarezzavano come per ripulirlo dal fantasma dello sconosciuto, per poi posarsi sulla sua spalla e stringerla con affetto.  
"Chi cazzo sei tu? C'ero prima io, sfigato".  
Tsukishima rivolse un sorriso fugace a Yamaguchi, prima di aggiungere: "Sono il suo ragazzo, e ti conviene lasciarlo in pace".  
L'espressione sul viso pallido di Tsukishima era tutto fuorché amichevole: la bocca sottile era deformata da un sorriso sadico e sicuro di sé, gli occhi dorati che comunicavano disprezzo. Faceva venire i brividi, e Yamaguchi ringraziò il cielo di non essere lui l'oggetto di quell'odio.  
L'altro ragazzo deglutì: Tsukishima lo sovrastava nettamente in altezza e nonostante non fosse muscoloso incuteva timore e rispetto.  
"Vaffanculo, davvero! Spero che ti molli! Chi cazzo lo vuole uno stronzo del genere?" sbottò, scendendo dallo sgabello e uscendo dal locale in men che non si dica. Nishiyama, il barista, lo salutò cordialmente e si beccò un'altra raffica di insulti.  
Yamaguchi, invece, aveva un'espressione attonita stampata sul viso lentigginoso: "T-Tu? Come...? Cosa...".  
"Riesci a formare una frase di senso compiuto, Yamaguchi?".  
Il ragazzo dai capelli neri strinse i pugni, mentre osservava Tsukishima accomodarsi sullo sgabello affianco al suo, dalla parte opposta rispetto a dove si trovava prima quello spaccone. Restò in silenzio mentre l'altro ordinava da bere, e non proferì parola fino a che Tsukishima non gli disse: "Allora? Sembri morire dalla voglia di parlare".  
"Sì! Certo...! Grazie, ecco. Cioè... Mi hai salvato. Non pensavo nemmeno ti ricordassi di me, figurati trovarti nel mio stesso bar a mentire per togliermi della gente di dosso. Sei stato davvero gentile, Tsukki".  
Ops. Cos'era quel nomignolo? Gli era venuto istintivo, forse Nishiyama lo stava contagiando con la storia dei soprannomi carini e decisamente poco etero?  
"Tsukki? Sei serio?".  
"Ah! No, scusa, istinto, io-".  
"Va bene. Mi piace. Lascia stare, puoi chiamarmi come vuoi".  
"S-Scusa, Tsukki".  
"Stai zitto, Yamaguchi".  
"Okay" e tacque, tornando a fissare il proprio bicchiere ormai vuoto. Si mise a sgranocchiare un cubetto di ghiaccio, pensieroso, impossibile nascondere la propria malinconia.  
Tsukishima se ne accorse, tirò un sospiro e disse: "Guarda che non sono arrabbiato con te..." il suo tono era calmo e i tratti del viso erano distesi in segno di tranquillità.  
Yamaguchi non rispose, ma gli lanciò un'occhiata speranzosa.  
"Davvero, intendo. Ti ho aiutato perché mi stai simpatico e quel tipo era un completo idiota. Non si sa più come trattare le persone decentemente. Pensano che così risultino fighi, ma si sbagliano. Non credi anche tu?" domandò, bevendo un sorso.  
"Parlando in modo così... esplicito, mi ha messo solo a disagio. E mi ha toccato, cosa che mi dà un fastidio tremendo se non si tratta di qualcuno che conosco...".  
"Ti mette a disagio quando le persone parlano esplicitamente di sesso, ma disegni persone completamente nude di continuo. È un po' un controsenso".  
Yamaguchi arrossì, l'immagine di Tsukishima nudo che gli riaffiorava nel cervello: la ricacciò via con forza, cercando di concentrarsi sulla propria risposta. "Sì, beh... È-È diverso! Insomma, quello che faccio io è arte, no? Parlarmi in quel modo era tutto fuorché arte. Non mi mette a disagio il sesso in generale, non so se mi spiego... Mi mettono a disagio gli sconosciuti che ne parlano. Insomma, io non sono solo un buco... Mi sento quasi una ragazza molestata su un treno, brrr. Che schifo".  
Tsukishima sorrise: "Tu mi definiresti uno sconosciuto, Yamaguchi?" domandò, e il ragazzo lentigginoso si trovò nuovamente sorpreso del fatto che l'altro si ricordasse il suo nome. Insomma, quando mai si erano presentati?  
E fu proprio questo ciò che disse: "Sì, per ora... Non ci siamo ancora presentati" gli fece notare.  
"Già, vero. Ma sai già chi sono...".  
"Ma tu non sai chi sono io".  
"So il tuo cognome".  
"Non sai il mio nome".  
"Tanto non si usa".  
"Ma io voglio dirtelo. Yamaguchi Tadashi, molto piacere" e gli strinse la mano, così grande e affusolata rispetto alla sua. "Ti stai chiedendo come si scrive...?" ridacchiò, interpretando lo sguardo corrucciato di Tsukishima.  
"Yama come montagna e Guchi come bocca... Tadashi con i componenti di centro e amore".  
"Quindi, Tadashi come leale".  
"Mi si addice, vero?" domandò gonfiando il petto con fierezza.  
Era carino. "Sì, ti si addice..." sorrise Tsukishima.  
"Grazie infinite, Tsukishima-kun" disse in tono pomposo.  
"Ti prego torna a Tsukki, quest'ultima uscita mi fa male al cuore".  
Yamaguchi rise, per poi appoggiare la testa sul palmo della mano e rigirare la cannuccia nel ghiaccio. "Sei più simpatico di come pensavo".  
"Tu invece sei imbranato esattamente come pensavo".  
"Ritiro quello che ho detto...".  
"Ora piango, davvero".  
"No... Povero Tsukicchi...".  
"Ancora peggio! Ti prego, è una cosa troppo gay persino per me".  
"A me sembra che una persona che flirta con il proprio ritrattista mentre posa nudo per lui sia abbastanza gay da sopportare dei soprannomi da ragazzine".  
Tsukishima avvampò di colpo, e Yamaguchi segnò un punto per lui: "Stai zitto".  
"Scusa, Tsukki!".  
"E smettila con sto -Scusa, Tsukki-".  
"Fammi smettere tu".  
Era la cosa più coraggiosa che Yamaguchi avesse mai detto in tutta la sua breve vita, poté giurarci; e forse il destino volle premiare questo atto.  
"Se ci provassi... Smetteresti davvero?" la domanda venne sussurrata a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra torturate dal nervosismo.  
"Non posso assicurarti niente...".  
"Vai al diavolo".  
Il bacio arrivò inaspettato e quasi violento, le loro bocche che collidevano senza alcuna coordinazione, i nasi che si scontravano fino a trovare la posizione più confortevole per entrambi. Le grandi mani di Tsukishima si appoggiarono sul collo di Yamaguchi, tirandolo a sé per cercare maggiore contatto: il ragazzo biondo si alzò addirittura dallo sgabello per baciarlo meglio, più a lungo, più intensamente.  
Oh mio Dio stava davvero facendolo, Tsukishima lo stava baciando davvero e non era possibile giusto? Eppure sembrava così reale, la lingua nella sua bocca era così sensuale e morbida e calda così come le mani che gli cingevano il collo per non dargli possibilità di fuga.  
Le proprie braccia si mossero istintivamente sui fianchi di Tsukishima, sentendo la carne e le ossa sotto il tessuto grezzo della felpa. Si strinsero a vicenda, come a volersi fondere in un unico individuo, e Yamaguchi si trovò presto ad essere spinto contro il banco incurante dello sguardo stupito di Nishiyama, che però non disse nulla essendo abituato a scene del genere.  
"Tsukki... Tsukki, frena..." si trovò a sussurrare.  
"Che cosa c'è adesso, non... non ti piace, ho sbagliato qualcosa...".  
Gli strinse le mani, ancora appoggiate sul suo collo, passando i pollici sui dorsi nodosi e sulle nocche.  
"No, no... Andava benissimo, davvero, sono così felice, ma... Non penso che sia il luogo adatto ecco...".  
"Siamo in un bar gay, la gente qui dentro è abituata a vedere delle persone baciarsi-".  
"Per i baci sì, ma per... il resto... non credo..." balbettò Yamaguchi, distogliendo lo sguardo carico di timidezza. Aveva praticamente ammesso di voler fare sesso con lui e non sapeva come avrebbe reagito.  
Tsukishima assunse un'espressione stupita: "A-Ah, tu... Quindi vuoi continuare...".  
"Non vuoi?" domandò preoccupato.  
L'altro si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, indugiando un po' giusto per nascondere il rossore crescente sulle sue guance. "Certo che voglio... È solo che... Ah, lascia perdere".  
Yamaguchi sorrise: era così bello. E dolce. Baciò dolcemente la punta delle sue dita, per poi appoggiare la propria guancia nel palmo tiepido. "Io ti voglio davvero, Tsukki... Sarebbe bellissimo stare con te stanotte".  
Tsukishima sussultò, il rosso sulle sue guance che si scuriva, in netto contrasto col tono candido del collo. Yamaguchi voleva farlo arrossire dovunque, vedere quel corpo pallido riempirsi di baci e di morsi e sentirlo gemere, averlo dentro, fuori, sopra, sotto di sé, amandolo anche solo per quella notte. Sì, gli sarebbe bastata.  
"C-Conosco un buon Love Hotel..." mormorò Tsukishima imbarazzato, stringendogli la mano. Non c'era bisogno di aggiungere altro.

____

Pagarono, il viaggio in taxi che sembrò durare un'eternità e fu passato a ridacchiare e a coccolarsi, abbracciati, troppo timidi per baciarsi ancora ma decisamente troppo eccitati per stare a più di dieci centimetri di distanza l'uno dall'altro. Scesero dal taxi a braccetto come una coppia di sposini sdolcinati, e diedero la colpa ai fumi dell'alcol.  
Fu Tsukishima a chiedere la stanza, Yamaguchi troppo impegnato ad osservare con brillo interesse l'arredamento per essere in grado di dire qualcosa di sensato. "Un bel bagno caldo ci farà bene, eh?" domandò Tsukishima in ascensore, Yamaguchi che si era attaccato al suo braccio con le proprie e non la smetteva di ridacchiare.  
"Ceeerto, Tsukkiii..." rispose dandogli quello che era a metà fra un bacio e una risata.  
Il ragazzo biondo alzò gli occhi al cielo, scompigliandogli i capelli con fare affettuoso: l'alcol aveva un effetto a scoppio ritardato su Yamaguchi, ma lo rendeva ancora più carino del solito. Lo rendeva persino più carino della prima volta che aveva posato i suoi occhi sopra di lui, quella mattina all'università... Il pensiero lo intenerì.  
Camminarono, un po' barcollanti (specialmente Yamaguchi che, essendo ancora attaccato a Tsukishima, con i suoi passi incerti lo faceva quasi cadere), verso la camera. Entrarono, e la prima cosa che fece Yamaguchi fu togliersi le scarpe a casaccio e fiondarsi sul letto morbidissimo.  
"Quanto è bello, Tsukkiiii! Sembra di stare sulle nuvole!" esclamò rotolandosi fra le coperte fresche e pulite.  
"Sì, sì, nuvole..." commentò l'altro sfilandosi la felpa.  
Questo attirò improvvisamente l'attenzione del ragazzo lentigginoso: "Levati anche quella, dai...".  
"Ma non mi hai già persino disegnato nudo, Yamaguchi?" lo stuzzicò.  
Questi gonfiò le guance: "Sì ma non ti ho mai toccato..." aveva il tono di un bimbo che fa i capricci perché la mamma non gli ha comprato le caramelle.  
"Ti andrebbe di farlo? Non so... Immersi nell'acqua calda... C'è una bellissima vasca di là, ci staremmo comodamente" propose, avvicinandosi a lui.  
Yamaguchi avvampò ulteriormente e annuì in tutta fretta, allacciando le braccia attorno alla vita di Tsukishima: "Sei così bello Tsukki... E caldo... Voglio che mi fai tuo al più presto...".  
Tadashi Yamaguchi sotto effetto di alcolici non aveva alcun freno inibitore, la sua timidezza sembrava svanita e riusciva a dar voce a tutti i suoi desideri, senza farsi i soliti problemi. A Tsukishima piaceva quello che sentiva. Lo eccitava terribilmente, ad essere sinceri.  
"Dai, vieni con me. Preparo la vasca intanto, mh?".  
Yamaguchi tentò di spogliarsi, ma era abbastanza imbranato: "Tsukki..." chiamò, entrando in bagno cercando di non inciampare "Sono incastrato nella felpa...".  
Avvertì una risatina, poi le mani di Tsukishima su di lui. Pensò lo avrebbe lasciato andare una volta sfilata la suddetta felpa, ma il ragazzo biondo indugiò con le mani sui fianchi di Yamaguchi. Il calore della stanza lo stava facendo sudare, e le goccioline che imperlavano quella pelle morbida e lentigginosa scivolavano lentamente dal suo petto fino al bacino.  
"Sono un po' ossuto, vero...?" domandò nervosamente Yamaguchi, che stava tentando di riprendersi da quel poco alcol bevuto. Reggeva decisamente meno della media, sì.  
Tsukishima lo strinse a sé, scostandogli un paio di ciocche dal viso e baciandogli la fronte. "Sei perfetto. Non preoccuparti".  
Non si sarebbe detto, visto il solito atteggiamento sprezzante e gli occhi gelidi, che Tsukishima potesse essere così gentile e potesse riservare tante attenzioni a qualcuno: ma quel qualcuno era Yamaguchi, e anche se si conoscevano poco e si erano parlati solo un paio d'ore sentiva un feeling particolare fra di loro... una connessione. Un'intesa insolita, che accendeva i loro corpi di scintille ogni volta che si sfioravano.  
Si baciarono lentamente, le membra che cercavano di coincidere in più punti possibili, che indugiavano sulle ossa e sui muscoli altrui, che liberavano quanta più pelle possibile dalla costrizione dei vestiti. Spogliarsi del tutto fu dolce e istintivo, un bisogno comune di sentirsi a vicenda, di potersi esporre e lasciarsi guardare. Yamaguchi, complice l'alcol, si era completamente rilassato.  
Si separarono solo per permettere a Tsukishima di entrare nella vasca colma d'acqua bollente e di sali profumati; l'altro lo seguì impacciato, scivolando piano dalla parte opposta rispetto a quella del ragazzo biondo.  
Questi alzò un sopracciglio, perplesso: "Come mai sei così lontano...? Vieni qui...".  
"Sei sicuro? N-Non ti schiaccio?".  
Tsukishima sorrise: "No che non mi schiacci, stupido. Dai...".  
L'invito era troppo irresistibile per indugiare ancora, e Yamaguchi scivolò pian piano verso di lui, appoggiando la schiena al suo petto caldo e accogliente, rannicchiandosi come un bambino. Ben presto le mani di Tsukishima si stancarono di rimanere ferme, lontane dalla pelle del compagno, e cominciarono a percorrerla con lentezza estenuante: i gesti erano misurati, voleva farlo impazzire e chiedere di più.  
"T-Tsukki..." fu la debole protesta di Yamaguchi, che separò istintivamente le ginocchia per permettere alla mano altrui di scivolare dall'interno all'esterno coscia. Tsukishima lo sentì irrigidirsi a quel contatto e poggiò le labbra sul collo esile di Yamaguchi per assaggiarne la pelle profumata di sapone. "Rilassati... Va tutto bene, ci sono io".  
L'altro annuì un poco e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi solo su quella sensazione piacevole che dalla sua gamba si stava diffondendo in tutto il corpo sotto forma di brividi e sussulti. Avvertiva chiaramente le dita di Tsukishima esplorarlo, accarezzarlo, lì dov'era più sensibile ma senza mai soddisfarlo del tutto.  
Era perfettamente conscio della propria erezione crescente, e anche di quella di Tsukishima che premeva leggermente sulla sua schiena. Voltò la testa per baciargli la spalla, il collo, la clavicola, il mento, per dimostrargli quanto stesse gradendo quelle coccole delicate. Ma lo morse, anche, perché era frustrante non essere toccato più a fondo e lo desiderava da morire, avrebbe anche implorato pur di essere soddisfatto.  
Si girò del tutto, finendo a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Tsukishima, e poté finalmente baciarlo come e dove preferiva: niente domande, solo gesti. La sua mano si unì a quella altrui, guidandola dove preferiva: gemette al contatto, il piacere triplicato dal fatto che fosse proprio Tsukishima, il cui corpo perfetto era stato da lui disegnato, ammirato, sognato, desiderato per così tanto tempo e che in quel momento era lì davanti, bellissimo, madido di piacere, immerso nell'acqua bollente insieme a lui.  
Si morse un labbro, lasciando scivolare lo sguardo sul profilo sfocato dei fianchi di Tsukishima per poi tornare su ad osservarne i lineamenti del viso affilato.  
"Posso toccarti? Ti prego, ho aspettato così a lungo..." disse, prima di baciarlo quasi disperatamente.  
"Dio, Yamaguchi, muoviti e stai zitto" fu la categorica risposta, seguita da un altro bacio disordinato e goffo.  
Un gemito lasciò le labbra di Tsukishima quando sentì le dita altrui stringersi attorno al proprio sesso, percorrendone la lunghezza in modo lento e costante. Adeguò il proprio ritmo a quello di Yamaguchi, deciso a non perdere quella battaglia, muovendosi per far scontrare le loro mani e le loro costole, la schiena del ragazzo più basso che si inarcava contro il petto di Tsukishima in balìa del piacere crescente.  
"Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki..." era l'unica parola che fuoriusciva da quelle labbra. Gemeva in modo indecente, Yamaguchi: era davvero molto vocale a differenza dell'altro e non aveva paura a dire ciò che provava.  
"Ti prego, così, non fermarti..." suonava come una supplica, come se tutto potesse fermarsi e svanire in un battito di ciglia. Ma Tsukishima era lì, carne e sangue e nervi. E non aveva nessuna intenzione di smettere.  
Fu il secondo a raggiungere l'orgasmo, con sua stessa sorpresa: serrò le labbra mentre veniva, realizzando che la causa era sicuramente quel gemito acuto che Yamaguchi aveva lanciato accasciandosi sopra di lui completamente sfinito.  
"Cristo santo, Yamaguchi. Davvero... non riesci a stare zitto...".  
Sentì le labbra dell'altro ragazzo arricciarsi in un sorriso contro la sua pelle, mentre la presa sulle sue braccia si allentava. Vide una mano scomparire nell'acqua, mentre l'altra gli sollevava il mento costringendolo a guardarlo.  
"Non staccare gli occhi da me, Tsukki".  
E poi arrivò.  
Un gemito lungo e sommesso, come un miagolio, a labbra strette: "Mmmh... Non smettere di guardarmi...".  
Le palpebre di Yamaguchi si abbassarono, tremando, mentre la testa si reclinava in avanti appoggiandosi al petto di Tsukishima. "Che stai facendo..." la domanda venne posta un attimo prima della realizzazione.  
"Mio Dio" fu la sola frase che riuscì a pronunciare in quel momento.  
Yamaguchi si stava preparando da solo, senza alcun lubrificante: solo l'acqua a facilitare i suoi movimenti. E lo stava facendo perché lo desiderava, voleva sentirlo dentro di sé e amarlo e farlo godere con il proprio corpo bollente.  
Il solo pensiero gli fece perdere completamente la lucidità: a lui, Tsukishima Kei, un ragazzo pratico e razionale, quasi freddo. Stava impazzendo dalla voglia di fare suo quel ragazzo tanto chiacchierone quanto terribilmente seducente.  
Yamaguchi, dal canto suo, stava cercando di essere il più rapido possibile: non si diede il tempo di abituarsi al primo dito, che già aveva introdotto il secondo e un terzo.  
"Ci sono... quasi..." mormorò, aprendo a malapena gli occhi solo per godere della vista di uno Tsukishima del tutto sconvolto ed eccitato dalla prospettiva di averlo.  
Gli sorrise maliziosamente, togliendo le proprie dita da dentro di sé e abbassandosi piano su di lui, lasciando che l'erezione altrui scivolasse al suo interno con lentezza. Tsukishima poté sentire il corpo bollente di Yamaguchi aprirsi per lui, morbido, umido, stretto da fargli girare la testa. Sembrava che non ci fosse altro luogo sulla Terra a cui appartenesse.  
Strinse i denti, completamente sopraffatto dal piacere, le labbra di Yamaguchi che cercavano le sue mentre si alzava di nuovo e si riabbassava, scivolando nell'acqua, fra la schiuma e le bolle, le mani tremanti sulle sue spalle e le proprie che ne guidavano i movimenti.  
Fu lento, a differenza di come se l'era prospettato. Fu incredibilmente passionale, però, in ogni stilla di piacere vi era il desiderio sopito di tre settimane passate a lanciarsi occhiate e sorrisi pieni di malizia. Vennero insieme, questa volta, stretti come a non volersi più separare, i rispettivi nomi mormorati quasi con timore di essere di troppo.  
Rimasero così per un po', nella vasca, a disegnare ghirigori l'uno sulla pelle dell'altro.  
Fu solo quando gli sbadigli presero il sopravvento che uscirono.


End file.
